Retail stores may utilize various mechanisms to control their inventory of products, such as to prevent or deter theft of products. For example, electronic devices, such as phones, tablets, computers, etc., may be affixed to a surface of the store or physically tethered to prevent unauthorized removal of the electronic devices from the store. The electronic devices may also be affixed with a tag, such as a magnetic tag, that may cause a loud audio alarm if detected by large full-body magnet detectors located at the exit of the store. Alternatively, clothing or shoes may be affixed with a mechanism that will damage the clothes or shoes, such as with ink, if the mechanism is removed from the clothing or shoes without a special tool (that may be unique to the store).